conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nearly Real World Current Events, 2010
December 11 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest * Performing the song "Never Again Without You," 19-year-old Glenna St. Martin of Arvant wins the 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest with 148 points. 2006 winners Cadence in Time take second place with 142 points, and 2006 runner-up Aimée Ferrer places third with 140 points. Four-time contest hopeful Mary Christopher takes sixth place, her best ever result, and 2009 runner-up James Skerritt ends up in an unexpected fourteenth (second-last). * Contest scrutineer Charles W. Frazier states that the 2010 contest was an overwhelming success, calling the seven-year-old contest a "New Cambria cultural institution." He also states that preparations for the eighth installment of the contest will begin in February 2011, and the dates for the events have been set. * New Cambria Television confirms that over the six-week contest, a total of 1,090,298 telephone and SMS votes were received, generating ₤115,620.80 for NCT's children's charity. 6 Ivalician midterm elections, 2010 *Polls are open in the 2010 midterm elections, where 25 senate seats, all house seats, three gubernatorial seats, and municipal elections are up for election. Analysts expect the Unity Party's lead in both houses to be eroded, as citizens' approval of the government's handling of the economy has waned in recent months. *United States Diplomatic Cables Leak **Release of American diplomatic cables by WikiLeaks show poor relations between the U.S. Embassy and senior Georgeland officials. The current Prime Minister of Georgeland, Lawrence Porter, is described as "hostile to U.S. interests" (he was Leader of the Opposition at the time) and former Prime Minister and former Ambassador to the United Nations Campbell Rhodes as "egomaniacal" and "big-headed." The release sparks fury in the Georgeland government, with senior opposition figures, who are not referred to in cables, decrying the government's foreign policy. The Shadow Minister for Foreign Affairs, Mary Byrne, says the cables prove the government has "gone rogue" and that the government's foreign policy endangers the relationship with the United States. **Georgeland's Foreign Minister, Erica Lucas, says the cables do not reflect the nature of the relationship and cites her strong personal rapport and affinity with U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton 1 *The Bank of Georgeland raises official interest rates by half of one percent, to a total of nine and a half percent *The Georgeland economy is now technically in recession, though the government has denied this. *United States Diplomatic Cables Leak **The release of U.S. diplomatic cables by the website WikiLeaks reveals tensions between the governments of the United States and the Drake Islands, particularly regarding U.S. foreign policy and the War on Drugs. In the cables, former President Russell Bentley is described as a "pompous, self-centered dandy", former Foreign Affairs Minister Oliver Hill as a "stubborn hothead", and current President (and then-Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister) Linda Gladstone as an "annoying noodge". Drakian officials are also compared to "those old men in the balcony who watch the action unfold on stage and do nothing but poke fun at what they see." **Gladstone praised WikiLeaks, calling it "the ideal vehicle for tearing away the veil of Leviathan governments around the world". She has also offered asylum to WikiLeaks founder Julian Assange. November 22 St. Edward Elections, 2010 *After a comprehensive recount, Liberal Action Party candidate Colin Kelso is declared the winner in the District 28 Legislative Council race over National Reform Party incumbent Phillip Scholl by 23 votes; the third-place challenger, Island Labour Party candidate Craig Blanchard, officially finished 49 votes behind Kelso. 18 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest * Performer Keith Crowley announces his withdrawal from the contest, citing his wishes to spend the time with his father, who is in the final stages of terminal lung cancer. Crowley was drawn to perform his entry "I Don't Know What I'm Living For," in fourth position at the third Semi-Final on 20 November. When selecting the semi-finalists, the judging panel also selected a bank of alternate entries in the event any of the semi-finalists were unable to compete. Therefore, the entry "Lifeline" performed by Carmen Evans will take the Crowley's place in the Semi-Final. 13 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest * The second of four semi-finals is held at the Brock Carter Memorial Arena in Arvant, St. George's County. ** Grand Final Qualifiers: "Keloses sankevo," "Laissez-moi vous suivre," "A Thousand Excuses" ** Wild Card Qualifiers: "Demain," "Sleepless Nights," "Please, Please" 7 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest * Contest scrutineer Charles W. Frazier announces that all future live broadcasts will transmit at a seven-second delay, to guard against unexpected outbursts such as the one made by Laura Jane Timmins at the previous evening's semi final. He also confirms that while New Cambria and Newfoundland audiences were able to witness the incident live, it was removed from the transmission that was broadcast to the remainder of Atlantic Canada at a 30-minute delay, and will also be removed for its broadcast in Heigard later today. 6 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest * The first of four semi-finals is held at the John Cabot Concert Hall in The Settlement, Cavit Island. Laura Jane Timmins becomes the first act to be disqualified from the contest when she makes an inflammatory political statement following her performance. Having scored enough points to earn a berth in the Wild Card Semi-Final, her place is awarded to the next-highest scoring entry. ** Grand Final Qualifiers: "New Day," "A Promise Kept," "Do it Right" ** Wild Card Qualifiers: "Tu n'es pas le premier," "Des milliers de voix," "Our Symphony" 5 * Claire Ferguson is declared the winner in the St. Edward Council District 23 race. Ferguson, the Island Labour Party candidate, wins by more than 300 votes over her nearest competitor, Liberal Action Party candidate Sheldon Cantwell. October 29 St. Edward elections, 2010 *The Island Labour Party easily retains control over both the Board of Commissioners and the Legislative Council. **All 7 incumbents were re-elected to the Board of Commissioners, including all 6 ILP members and lone Liberal Action Party Commissioner Graham Loeffler. The two vacant seats were also filled by ILP candidates: Alphonse Allen III for an at-large seat, and Michael Campanella in the 2nd District. **The ILP wins at least 26 of 33 Council seats, with challenger Vance Prudhomme ousting National Reform Party incumbent William Jordan in District 26. All 4 of the LAP's incumbents were re-elected. ***Two Council seats remain undecided. In District 23, fewer than 200 votes separate front-runner Claire Ferguson (ILP) from runner-up Sheldon Cantwell (LAP). And in District 28, the top three candidates are within 65 votes of each other: incumbent Phillip Scholl (NRP), Colin Kelso (LAP), and Craig Blanchard (ILP). At the end of the initial ballot count, Kelso led Scholl by 26 votes, with Blanchard coming in third. *Former Energy Minister Winston Fricker is elected Mayor of Port Morgan, becoming the city's first Afro-Caribbean mayor. 13 *The Republic of Surea failed to win a seat in the UN Security Council. September 30 *Christine Hinkle is narrowly elected as the Parliamentary leader of the centrist Georgeland Alliance. 29 *Conforti's Secretary of Foreign Affairs Vincent Lambert began his meetings in Europe today. He is expected to visit 15 countries while he is there and hopefully further improve already great relations with the European Union. He will spend the next few weeks out there. 24 The 66th Anniversary of the Liberation of Vistania by US troops during World war II. Celebrations are being held in Vistania and Radov. 23 *Georgeland's Culture Minister, David Keeler, says that while the country's athletes are welcome to attend the 2010 Commonwealth Games in Delhi, the government cannot guarantee their safety. *Conforti President Kahari Powar talked at the U.N. today, promising to make an effort to "help out our friends around the world". He talked about aiding other nations when in need but also knowing when to stay out of other people's business. 18 Hinatasugu city of Jusugu prefecture was struck by a 7.4 magnitude earthquake at 3.47am local time, killing 3 and left over 120 injured. It was reported that the city's damage were severe. 14 *Georgeland's parliament meets for the first time since the recent election, with President Lois Daniels announcing the Liberal Democratic government's agenda, including a "Robin Hood" tax, cuts to carbon emissions and withdrawal of Georgeland forces from Afghanistan *Ronald Williams is elected as Speaker of the Georgeland House of Commons. Eric Johns will remain President of the Georgeland Senate until January when the newly-elected Senators take office. 10 Konggei and Beijing signs the Mutual Recognition Agreement (MRA), which enable university graduates from both countries to be accepted by each other. 4 Conforti's President Kahari Powar announces that Judge Alberto Pennsylvania is the new Attorney General. 1 Hurricane Earl briefly makes landfall in Ivalice, near Altamont, causing heavy rain and wind damage near the coastline. Sporadic flooding has been reported in low-lying areas, such as Randgriz City. Ju Tyonki is elected Prime Minister of Zonyon . August 31 Most of the schools in Kenshi region is forced to close as Typhoon Kompasu hits the region. No injuries nor major damages were reported so far. 29 * 2010 Justice for Justice Act in the United Nation of Conforti official. Restructure begins immediately. Speeches and celebration held by President Kahari Powar and Judge Alberto Pennsylvania 27 A Surean local news reported that following the Philippine bus hijack incident, flights to Philippine had decreased rapidly while flight from Philippines increased. Most Surean touring that country had cancelled their tour and return home. Prime Minister Lagashi Yonashin stated that it is wise to not travel to the Philippine at the moment. 16 Surea's Secretary of Foreign Affairs,　Nigokami Reiwa, demanded that action to be taken towards the secondary school principal in Malaysia who allegedly describes the non-indigenous students as passengers in the country. The school comprised of about 10% Surean Malaysian. Nigokami said that such words not only causes tensions between students and teachers, but also both countries. 14 Georgeland's new Defence Minister, Robin Sales, announces that the country will withdraw its contingent of troops from Afghanistan by April 2011. 13 Lawrence Porter is sworn in as the 27th Prime Minister of Georgeland, becoming the country's first black Prime Minister and only the second black leader of a predominantly white nation. 12 The outgoing Treasurer of Georgeland, James Bradford defeats the outgoing Prime Minister, Luke Macaulay in a leadership ballot and becomes the new leader of the Conservative Party of Georgeland. He also defeats Nick Sheridan and Martin Higgins for the position. Mary Byrne, herself a former leader of the party, is elected deputy leader. Bradford will become Leader of the Georgeland Opposition when the new government is sworn into office tomorrow. 10 Japan's Prime Minister, Naoto Kan, apologized to Surea for suffering under Japan's colonisation of the Surean archipelago, soon after his apologies towards the Koreans. He also hope that both nations will have a better bilateral relation in the future. 7 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 Treasurer James Bradford, effectively the second-most-powerful member of the outgoing Conservative cabinet, announces he will challenge defeated Prime Minister Luke Macaulay for Tory leadership. The spill will be held on August 12. 6 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 *Georgeland voters go the polls to elect 265 members of the House of Commons and 40 out of 80 Senators. *The Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands wins a surprising victory, with projections suggesting they will win between 137 and 141 seats in the House of Commons, an overall majority of between seven and seventeen and a gain of around twenty seats. The incumbent Conservative Party of Georgeland suffers large swings in Long Island and Bradmarch and loses key ministers Kelly Anderton, Michael Armstrong and Jennifer Duggan-Wright, their seats falling to the opposition. *Incumbent Prime Minister Luke Macaulay concedes defeat but says he will continue to lead his party if the party accepts him. He pledges that the Tories will return to power in 2013. *Lawrence Porter of the Liberal Democrats will become Georgeland's first black Prime Minister and its first foreign-born leader in more than four decades. *The LDP win is buoyed by high turnout, particularly among the country's African and Asian population. *Though they win a majority of seats, the LDP wins a minority of the two-party vote, and a slightly smaller primary vote than the Conservatives. *In the Senate, the approximate numbers will remain unchanged after January 1, 2011, with the balance of power shared by a combination of the Georgeland Alliance, Green Party of Georgeland and a number of Independents. 3 The 5th Synovate Young Asians reported that lives of Surean youth revolve around their mobile phones, as personal ownership of mobiles has increased from 79% to 88%. The study also shows that 91.4% of youth between age 8 to 15 owns a mobile phone. 1 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 The second of two debates is held between Prime Minister Luke Macaulay and Opposition Leader Lawrence Porter. Reaction to the debate is mixed, but most commentators agree Macaulay's performance is stronger. In the debate, Macaulay says the Liberal Democrats are 'not ready' to return to power and cites increasing debt and inflation under the LDP as a reason to re-elect his government. Porter accuses the Prime Minister of being 'out of touch' with national values and 'governing for the few and not the many'. July 28 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 *Under pressure to name his key ministers in the event he wins the election, Opposition Leader Lawrence Porter announces that Adam St. John will be Treasurer, Erica Lucas Foreign Minister, Janet Hunt Health Minister and Geraldine McLean Minister for Finance. He does not, however, name a prospective Education or Environment minister, two policy areas that have been key to his campaign. The incumbent Shadow Ministers for Finance and Foreign Affairs, Michael Skipper and Michael Boyle respectively, are retiring at the election. *Prime Minister Luke Macaulay declares he will stay on as Conservative leader "as long as they'll have me", even if the party loses the election. 27 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 Georgeland Alliance Senators Katherine Doody and John Bedford publicly contradict each other on tax policy, leading to reports the party is deeply divded over the succession to Michael Elderton. The new leader will be anointed in September but no candidate has yet declared, and polls suggest as many as 50% of Alliance voters may desert the party if Elderton is not the leader. 25 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 In the first of two debates between Prime Minister Luke Macaulay and Opposition Leader Lawrence Porter, a slight majority of viewers and commentators award the victory to Porter, who reiterates his plan for a financial transaction tax and stronger action on climate change. 24 Following a series of internet rumors about the government of Surea hiding the actual fact of the nation's crime rate. Newsprobe Surea investigated the matters and reviewed that the rumors are REAL. Stating that most less developed areas are heavily terrorized by Surean Yakuza. 20 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 With seventeen days to go until polling day, poll averages show a swing of 1.6% towards the opposition Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands, with the LDP potentially picking up between twelve and twenty seats. They would need another 23 seats to form government. 18 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 : The Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands launches its manifesto, including: *Instituting a Financial Transaction Tax or "Robin Hood" tax, to be offset by abolition of four different taxes and tariffs. *15% across-the-board cuts to private school funding, to be redistributed to government schools. *Expansion of National Health Service coverage for aged care and mental illness, including the establishment of 14 dedicated mental health hospitals. *Establishment of a City College trial program as part of a wider plan for tertiary education reform. *Establishment of a coast guard for border protection. *Withdrawal of Georgeland troops from Afghanistan by 2013, to be managed in consultation with NATO. 13 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 : The ruling Conservative Party launches its official campaign manifesto. Among the pledges in the manifesto are: *$30 million to promote child literacy in the pre-school period; *$100 million in funding for defence force recruitment, with a target of a 25% increase in defence force intake by 2015. *An across-the-board income tax reduction of five percent for the 2011-2012 financial year. *Elimination of thirteen seperate charges, taxes and excises for small business operators. *Reform of immigration law to issue temporary visas to asylum-seekers. 9 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 : * The Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands releases its law and order policy and is criticised immediately by law enforcement officials for a proposal to declassify some drug offences as 'petty' rather than 'serious'. The governing Conservatives claim the LDP will legalise marijuana usage by stealth. 8 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 : *Prime Minister Luke Macaulay makes an open mic gaffe] when he refers to GBC political reporter Natalie Sheen as a 'cow' after she completed an interview with him and questioned him repeatedly on climate change issues. 5 ;Georgeland legislative election, 2010 : announces a $750 million funding package to increase Georgeland's overseas peacekeeping deployment ability. *Liberal Democratic leader Lawrence Porter announces his higher education policy, pledging to establish 23 new technical colleges and review university governance procedures. 3 *The July 2010 Headington-Warke general election is won by the Liberal Party with an increased majority. June 29 Georgeland legislative election, 2010; *On the first day of the election campaign, Prime Minister Luke Macaulay pledges $400 million in new arts funding and the establishment of a National Institute of the Arts *Opposition Leader Lawrence Porter pledges to tighten border security by establishing a coast guard service. 28 President Lois Daniels of Georgeland formally issues the writs for the country's general election to be held on August 6, with Conservative Prime Minister Luke Macaulay's government seeking a second term in office against the opposition Liberal Democrats led by Lawrence Porter. 26 Santa Christina United defeat Zigit FC 3-0 to win their 17th Georgeland Cup victory, but their first since 2006. 21 The Cabinet of Georgeland endorses and recommends Ursula Bannister to the President for appointment to the Supreme Court. She will take office on August 1. 16 Contraversial Islamic leader Abu Hasim Khalid is deported from Georgeland following comments he made to the United Islamic Council calling for the "cleansing" of Jews. Khalid will be returned to his native Bahrain and his permanent residency will be cancelled. 14 To fill a vacant seat on the Supreme Court of Georgeland, the Commission on Judicial Appointments names Ursula Bannister, currently a justice of the Supreme Court of Scoita. Bannister replaces Nancy Howard who was force to withdraw her name from consideration due to allegations of financial irregularities. The Cabinet of Georgeland is expected to endorse the nominee. 11 Justice Nancy Howard's name is withdrawn from consideration for the bench of the Georgeland Supreme Court following revelations in the media about her financial dealings and management of her deceased husband's estate. The Commission on Judicial Appointments will nominate a new candidate. 2 The Commission on Judicial Appointments nominates Nancy Howard, currently a justice of the West Mainland Supreme Court, to Cabinet as the replacement for the deceased Justice Thomas Seeyal on the Georgeland Supreme Court. Cabinet has the choice to reject the nominee or recommend the appointment to the President. May 27 Georgeland legislative election, 2010; *Treasurer James Bradford announces a tax reform package, promising to; **Increase the income-tax-free threshold from $4000 to $5000 **Reduce the 10% and 15% income tax brackets to 8% and 12% respectively. **Eliminate tax deductions for trade union membership. **Increase available tax deductions for education and healthcare costs. *The government announces that the next two-week sitting of Parliament, from Monday May 31 to Thursday June 10, will be the last before the election, scheduled for August 6. Formal writs for dissolution of the House of Commons and election of all 265 MPs and 40 of the 80 Senators are expected to be issued by late June. 18 The founder of the Georgeland Alliance, Michael Elderton, announces he will not contest the upcoming election and will hand over the leadership to someone else in September. Elderton's retirement is likely to increase President Lois Daniels' influence within the party. 15 *As fighting between Red Shirt protesters and the Thai government increases, the Ivalician Embassy in Bangkok temporarily closes. Support functions have been relocated to the Embassy of Ivalice in Kcãpon. *Surea Airlines, and several other Surean airlines cancelled all flights to Bangkok the capital become further more unstable. 13 *Associate Justice of the Georgeland Supreme Court Thomas Seeyal dies of a massive heart attack, his second in three years. His death at the age of 53 creates a vacant bench seat to be filled by the government under the terms of the Judicial Appointments Act. 12 *Agun Neissen, Leader of the Opposition in Leubantia, criticizes Edward Sune Buns Wiladsen and his Conservative Party for the recently passed Immigration Laws that made entry to the country more strict and added "unneccesary" procedures. The Conservatives responded with a somewhat vague "We believe that Leubantians should maintain their cultural roots more carefully". Many political analysts say this may lose Wiladsen the election or possibly let the Federalists in the government. 10 *In a 5-2 ruling, the Georgeland Supreme Court rules that a Bradmarch man did not commit an act of public indecency by wearing a swastika on a T-shirt which also bore the slogan "White Pride". The man, Greg Mannox, had been convicted of public indecency under state and local laws. The Supreme Court ruling overturns his conviction. Moreover, the case has implications for free speech in Georgeland. Jewish and ethnic groups have strongly objected to the ruling. 4 *Herman Fidla's condition is downgraded to fair and doctors say he should ready to return to work within a week. *The Lxung Cabinet announces plans to build a film complex in Phjĩnao, to be known as Phjollywood informally. 2 *The Catholic Archbishop of Emilypolis, Joseph Cardinal Riley, Georgeland's most powerful Catholic leader, is implicated in the sexual abuse scandal that has rocked the Church, with two former curates and a former schoolteacher accusing him of intervening to protect priests from punishment over the sexual abuse of children. Riley proclaims his innocence and denies all charges. *Herman Fidla, the current Deputy Prime Minister of Leubantia, is hospitalized and in a serious condition because of a car crash that happened when driving to his hometown of Darigu to visit his family living there. His right arm and nose are broken and he has bruises. He is claims to be very shocked and achy. April 23 *Ular's military regime announces democratic elections under the city-state's new constitution will be held on June 3. 20 *The President of Georgeland, Lois Daniels, who had been stranded in Europe following the funeral of her Polish counterpart, boards her transport aircraft for a return to Georgeland to resume her duties. 18 *The Kcãpon High-speed Cable Car is completed, connecting four islands to the mainland as public transport. It is the first city in the world to do so. 17 *All Heigardian airspace was closed due to eruption of Eyjafjallajökull, at 18:00 UTC+1. The 15 international airports in the country will remain closed until Monday, 19 08:00 UTC+1 *Leubantian airspace is announced to be closed because of the eruption of Eyjafjallajökull. It was also stated that the freeze is set to expire at Monday, 19 10:00 UTC+1. *Surea Airlines reported that the company lost USD1.2million (120million yun) in 3 days for providing food, transport and discount up to 50% in all hotels nearby the airport for stranded passengers. However, they said that starting the 4th day since the eruption of Eyjafjallajökull, such service will no longer be given as the news will be well known to everyone by that time. 15 *2010 eruption of Eyjafjallajökull **North Atlantic International Airlines has indefinitely cancelled all flights from the Drake Islands to Europe in the wake of the volcanic eruption in Iceland. Flights from Europe to Virgil Evans International Airport in Glendale have also been cancelled. **IvalAir has canceled all flights to all European nations except for Spain, Italy, and Russia, until at least noon EST on April 16. **President Lois Daniels of Georgeland, in Poland for the funeral of Lech Kaczynski, is stranded in Europe by grounded aircraft. President Daniels invokes the Presidential Absence Act and temporarily hands power to the Acting President, Emma Hewitt, until she can return to the country. 10 * 2010 Polish Air Force Tu-154 crash **New Cambria President Daniel Burns' office released the following statement: "I am shocked and saddened to learn of the sudden deaths of President Lech Kaczynski, his wife Maria and dozens of other passengers, including senior members of the Polish Government. This tragedy will cause immense sadness to the people of Poland, to whom I convey my heartfelt sympathy and that of the people of New Cambria. "I also know that this tragedy will be particularly painful for New Cambria's Polish community as they grieve this devastating loss far from their homeland. I had the distinct honour of meeting President Kaczynski when he visited New Cambria in June 2008 and we celebrated together the growing bonds of friendship which unite our countries. "The deep sadness felt in Poland today is shared by many in New Cambria who hold the Polish people in high esteem and with great affection. At this time of trauma and bereavement, I extend to the family of President Kaczynski, the Polish Government and people my sincere condolences on their loss." Flags in New Cambria will be lowered to half-staff for the remainder of the day. 6 Georgeland legislative election, 2010 *The Liberal Democratic Treasury spokesman, Adam St. John, announces the LDP will institute a financial transaction tax, also known as a "Robin Hood tax", if elected to government in August. The incumbent Treasurer, James Bradford, derides the LDP proposal as a "tax on success". 4 The Governor of Scoita, Don Mendez, backs down from his threat to veto a bill to prohibit felons from voting. 3 NCT executive director Charles W. Frazier officially releases the dates and venues for the 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest. Semi-Final rounds will be held in The Settlement, Arvant, Averytown, St. Saviour and Talbot befor the Grand Final in Southport on 11 December. 1 The Legislature of the Georgeland state of Scoita passes a law to prohibit convicted felons from voting for ten years after their release from prison. The state's Governor, Don Mendez, threatens a veto for the second time since coming to office. March 31 * The Assembly of Deputies of New Cambria passes the Local Government (Consolidation) Act 2010, which reduces the number of members in New Cambria's 74 municipal and county councils by nearly 30%, from 706 to 508. The changes will go into effect at the next local government election, scheduled for 2012. 29 *Air Georgeland foreign investor sale The Leader of the Georgeland Opposition, Lawrence Porter, calls for the government to stop the sale of 35% of Air Georgeland to Singapore Airlines through the Financial Transactions (Corporate) Act 1989 and states that if elected Prime Minister later this year he will intervene to prevent the selloff. *Frances Mallory Nixon, the Georgeland Poet Laureate, dies in Huzzah at the age of 102. She had been Poet Laureate since 1985, holding the position longer than any other person. 28 * The New Cambrian government announces a rise in the cost of the annual television license fee, from NW₤163 to NW₤173, effective 1 April. 27 About 87% of the whole nation of Surea participated in the Earth Hour 2010. 25 *Air Georgeland foreign investor sale Air Georgeland CEO Mark Hunter announces that 35% of the company's stock will be sold to Singapore Airlines, with the deal expected to be completed in mid-2011. 22 * The eastcoast of Surea is badly affected by the sand, dust and pollutions that hits the People's Republic of China. 19 *Delmago Island legislative election, 2010 The Conservative government of Chief Minister Daniel Mahoney is re-elected with a majority, winning 7 seats in the 13-seat legislature, with the opposition Liberal Democrats winning just three, losing one seat to the Georgeland Alliance (who increase their number to two) and one to the Georgeland National Front. 8 *Phase V-A of the RTS Koiwai opens, creating the Purple Line from Summerfield to Harbor Bridge, and extending the Green Line to Defense. 7 *Lxung badminton player Põng Pẽnitho becomes the champion of the semiannual badminton torunament Kompẽtmo Lxatamacon in Isjenang. 4 *Former St. Edward Foreign Affairs Minister Anthony Collins dies at his Port Morgan home after several months' illness; he was 75. Collins served as Foreign Affairs Minister from 1992 to 1995 and again from 1997 to 2001. February 25 *At midnight, the KARRS Airport Javelin express service to Koiwai Decker Reginrauve International Airport is inaugurated. 24 *The second year of government of Edward Sune Buns Wiladsen begins. Wiladsen holds a dinner at St. Fila's Palace and tells the public plans for his next year in office. *Sebastian Dorido is sworn in as the 3rd Chief Minister of East Mainland. 19 *East Mainland legislative election, 2010 Having failed to retain a workable majority, or even enough seats to form a workable minority government, the coalition government of Lucien Hagerty concedes defeat. The opposition Liberal Democrats under Sebastian Dorido, having won 51 seats, seven short of a majority, announce they have reached an agreement with the Green Party of Georgeland and several key independents to form a minority government, in exchange for guarantees regarding the state's ailing power generation and distribution infrastructure. Dorido will be appointed the state's third Chief Minister early next week. *St. Edward Commissioner Derek Wehler announces that he will retire at the end of his term this year. The 66-year-old Wehler has served five terms as an At-Large Commissioner. For his seat in the upcoming November elections, Wehler has thrown his support behind Councilman Alphonse Allen III, whose father and grandfather also served on the Board of Commissioners. *Leubantian State Railways abandons its plans to fragment itself in the wake of growing public opposition to the proposal. 14 *Leubantia celebrates Valentine's Day with parties nationwide and an unexpected show of fireworks in the city of Isatfa. Shortly after the show ended, authorities in Isatfa found the fireworks had been secretly planned since the day before, but the government eventually lets the case go without any arrests. * The whole nation of Surea is in high spirit as the Seiritsu and Valentine's day falls on the same day, today. Many couples celebrate seiritsu with their family members and friends during the day time and celebrate the romantic event at the evening. 13 *The railway stations and airports in Surea are packed with people who travel back home to celebrate the Surean New Year that starts tomorrow. 12 *East Mainland legislative election, 2010 Polling results for the first election in the Georgeland state to be held under a system of proportional representation are inconclusive, with the governing Conservative and Georgeland Alliance coalition standing to lose seats to the opposition Liberal Democrats but full results may not be known for some time. *East Mainland gubernatorial election, 2010 Incumbent Governor of East Mainland Hugh St. Clair is narrowly re-elected against a strong challenge from former Olympic swimmer and social activist Hailey Forrest. 10 *Leubantian State Railways and the Ministry of Transport and Land announce that the company may be fragmenting within a few months. The proposal is met both positively and negatively. 5 *Nirmanuak is voted as "number one tourist attraction in Leubantia" by Leubantian citizens in a survey sponsored by the Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism of Leubantia. 1 The deadline for the Computer Tax in Leubantia arrives. Many phishing sites pop up to "help" those who haven't paid the tax. January 29 Luke DeBurca, former Prime Minister of New Cambria (serving from 1970-1976 and 1979-1982) dies at his home in Arvant at the age of 80. 25 *Drake Islands President Linda Gladstone appoints former President Vincent Bergamo as the nation's ambassador to the United Nations. He succeeds Paul Payne, who was appointed Foreign Affairs Minister. 22 * New Cambria Television airs the final episode of The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien. Gavin McGrath, host of NCT's chat show Person to Person, discusses the Tonight show host and timeslot conflict extensively on air, and jokingly offers Conan O'Brien a job as his co-host. 20 *The 24-hour telethon in the Drake Islands for victims of the Haitian earthquake raises over DI$12 million. In addition, four of the nation's wealthiest people - property developer and former President Russell Bentley, meat & produce distributor Donald Crawford, and insurance executives Duncan Appleby Jr. and Mills Tate - each donate DI$10 million to the effort. 19 *The Rescue Foundation, led by former Georgeland Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes, donates thirty million dollars to the victims of the Haitian earthquake. 18 *Former Drake Islands President Vincent Bergamo has been added as a 3rd presenter for the 20 January telethon to benefit victims of the Haitian earthquake. 15 *The Leubantian band The Mearkats create a special charity single, called Remember the Haitians, to raise money for the victims of the Haiti Earthquake. *The Drake Islands' four major television networks - NBN, DIMC, IBC, and ABMC - announce that they will hold a simultaneous broadcast of a 24-hour telethon on 20 January to benefit victims of the Haitian earthquake. The event will be hosted by talk show host Garry O'Riordan and singer and Idol Of the Islands judge Susan Kilgore. *Alexander Dupra cancelled his concert in Germany to make a world tour in Francophone countries to raise funds in benefit of the victims of the Haitian earthquake. The tour, called Frères pour Haïti (Brothers for Haiti) is expected to be joined by several recognized Heigardian artists. 14 *The Government of Leubantia donates €500,000 to relief forces in Haiti for money to buy supplies and fund law enforcement. Civilian organizations continue donations. *The Prime Minister of Surea sets off to visit quake victims at Haiti. *St. Edward sends a detachment of soldiers to maintain order and coordinate relief efforts in Haiti in the wake of the recent earthquake. The overall relief effort is being coordinated back in St. Edward by Foreign Affairs Minister Gerry Hawkes, Defence Minister Derek Hoelscher, and Councilman Alphonse Allen III. 12 *Several dozens of Heigardian physicians are sent to Haiti after the terrible earthquake that shocked the country. **Supplies are sent in 2 military airplanes. **Johann Meukervan traveled to Belgium, in order to aid the Presidency of the Council of the European Union with the mission of sending €3 million to Haiti. *Ivalice sends reconstruction and medical supplies worth 40i million to Haiti. 10 *Popular New Cambrian singer and actor Kyle Mason comes out as gay in an interview published in the latest issue of Kaleidoscope magazine. 9 *Silence across Leubantia in mourning of the people who died in the Barsfistur rail disaster on this day in 1995. *The Governor of the Georgeland state of East Mainland issues writs for a general election to be held on Saturday, February 12. *A massive 6.4 magnitude in the Richter scale earthquake hits Chiwon City early this morning, killing 2 and injured 4 other. The area where the Tenraku Ecocity Pyramid is suppost to be built at were badly effected. Tenraku Group had since postpone the construction of the megastructure. 7 *Leubantian State Railways gets approval to create a link to Jeurg T. Fiśer International Airport. The plan soon goes underway as the company begins construction. Class 460 highspeed trains will serve the station with services from Trilfuva Central railway station. 4 *The Ivalician High Court rules that Stand4MarriageIvalices's Definition of Marriage Act is unconstitutional on a federal level, however they note that on a state level, it is constitutional on a state by state basis. *Drake Islands President Linda Gladstone appoints her new Cabinet. She names United Nations Ambassador Paul Payne as Foreign Affairs Minister; Randolph Chanel is appointed Finance Minister; Victoria Taylor is named Justice Minister, thus becoming the first Afro-Drakian female Cabinet member; and Richard Belasco is appointed Defence Minister. *Former Drake Islands President Russell Bentley returns to his previous position as CEO of North Atlantic Properties, Ltd. He names former interim CEO Mark Van Doren as Executive Vice-President and Deputy CEO of the company, and gives him an undisclosed pay increase. *Leubantia vacates its embassy in Yemen. Oskar Miltajn, the Minister of Foreign Affairs of Leubantia stating that the decision was made in fear of terrorist attacks on the embassy possibly resulting in the deaths of ambassadors and diplomats. 2 Leubantian State Railways approaches the government of the City of Trilfuva for approval to make a rail link to Jeurg T. Fiśer International Airport. 1 *SBC launches SBC International and SBC4Kids sub-networks in Ivalice *Stand4MarriageIvalice, an anti-gay marriage group successfully submits the 408,000 signatures necessary to put their Definition of Marriage Act on the national midterm elections as a voter initiative to be approved as a Constitutional amendment. The High Court of Ivalice is expected to overrule the initiative as unconstitutional upon returning for holiday break. *Road realignment in Koiwai is completed. All streets and avenues are now one-way. *Leubantia's official currency switches from the Fila to the Euro. The Fila is set to become illegal tender on 1 April 2011. *Linda Gladstone is sworn in as the 4th President of the Drake Islands. In her inaugural address, she pledges to maintain her nation's policy of military neutrality, limited government, and support of the free market economy. *The Municipal Reform in Heigard becomes effective. The project begins with extensive renaming, map sketching and a further re-printing of educational books. *Lxungion's seventh Supreme Council and Lower Council take office, with Oi Xawxiãr as speaker of the Supreme Council. *Georgeland's Emissions Trading scheme begins operation.